Lueur dans son regard
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes suivant une trame et se centrant sur Ryohei et accessoirement sa petite sœur. Et si le nouvel ennemi de Tsuna s'avérait la dame de son cœur?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Ceci est défi personnel que je me lance dans un souci de répondre à la provoc d'un ami qui poste tout les jours, donc comme lui, je vais poster chaque jour. La trame n'est pas fixe, j'ai qu'une vague idée d'une fin, l'action se concentrera sur Ryohei et sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie et que je n'aime pas des masses la rouquine. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Ryohei s'arrêta un moment sur les abords de la rivière qui courrait le long de cette ville pas si paisible qu'elle ne paraissait. Depuis un moment, les choses s'enchaînaient à l'extrême comme le criait ce jeune homme qui se reposait après avoir parcouru la ville entière. Les cheveux blancs collants à cause de la transpiration qui suintait de tout son corps, une eau salée que son corps rejetait naturel. Il sera les poings, il devait protéger sa petite sœur de ce monde dangereux que Sawada fréquentait. Bien sûr ce n'était pas sa faute si ces événements s'enchaînait. Il regarda un moment ses mains bandées. Elles tremblaient, il n'avait pas peur, il vivait sa vie avec un danger permanent au dessus de sa tête, ce n'est pas les batailles qui le feraient reculer, puis il adorait passer du temps avec ce jeune garçon et ses deux potes. Le capitaine de Base-ball et l'intello. Il lui arrivait parfois à se demander si il avait vraiment sa place, mais il semblait utile dans un sens. Puis sa chère cadette la croyais sur parole, sa naïveté le touchait, mais il savait mieux que personne les dangers qu'ignorer cette dernière. Il se leva et ses muscles craquèrent un peu. Il sourit avant de marcher jusqu'à sa demeure en regardant autour de lui. La vie paisible ne durerait pas. La mafia n'est pas un jeu, il n'y avait que Yamamoto pour le penser et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Peut-être disait-il cela pour se rassurer, il espérait que tout aille bien. Il avait cette fille sur la photo. Le boxeur se mit à rougir furieusement. Avant de pousser la porte de la maison.

-Petite sœur, je suis rentré !

-Ha grand frère, le repas est presque prêt, va prendre une douche en attendant.

-Merci à l'extrême !

Bien sûr, il cria le dernier avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau, il se dévêtit et entra sous les jets tièdes de la douche. Il grogna un peu en sentant ses muscles se détendre sous l'action douce de l'eau sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil. Lui qui avait les cheveux blancs à cause d'une anomalie génétique, normalement, il aurait été aussi roux que sa petite sœur. Leurs parents, deux magnifiques rouquins furent fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls dans cette grande maison, par moments venait un cousin plus âgé qu'eux. Ils venaient leur donner de l'argent pour vivre, mais aussi donnant des nouvelles du reste de la famille Sasagawa. Il sortit de sa douche dès qu'il finit son lavage, il s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short avant d'aller dans le salon où le repas l'attendait. Il sourit avant de faire petite prière à leurs géniteurs et commença à manger de façon correcte, il avait beau avoir l'air d'un sauvage, il savait respecter les gens, c'est une raison pour laquelle il n'avait été mordu à mort par Hibari. Il vit à cet instant une lueur étrange dans le regard de sa cadette. Que cachait-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire si. Pour les fans de Kyoko, je m'excuse d'avance.

* * *

Ryohei se leva sous le bruit que produisait son réveil. Il lâcha un soupir avant de sortir de son lit en se grattant le ventre. Il commença des petits étirements pour s'éveiller complètement, il sortit de sa chambre un peu débraillé. Dès qu'il entendit sa jeune sœur cuisiner, déjà que Sawada se présentait parfois en boxer devant elle, il n'allait pas ajouter une couche en se présentant sous son mauvais jour. Il sourit en mettant correctement son haut. Il s'installa sur la chaise et vit sa cadette s'affairer joyeusement derrière les fourneaux, elle aimait vraiment ça. Il se demandait que si elle serrait bien dans ce genre de carrière, une sœur cuistot, c'était bien à l'extrême. Il prit ses aises avant de voir la jeune femme venir avec la nourriture dans divers plat. Il regarda ses yeux, depuis hier soir, il avait vu cette lueur, cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas demander au gamin qui était toujours avec Sawada, il était parti. Il ne vit aucune empreinte de cette lumière étrange en ce matin. Il retint avec mal un soupir de soulagement. Tout était revenu à la normale. Il mangea aux côtés de sa sœur et s'habilla rapidement avant de commencer son entraînement matinal. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'y vais petite sœur, on se voit à l'école à l'extrême.

-Bon entraînement grand frère, fais attention à toi.

-A l'extrême.

Il se mit à courir dehors, la pluie avait rendu la terre molle. Il courut d'autant plus, en voyant que la nature le mettait au défi avec les précipitations nocturnes. Il continua un moment avant de se remettre sur la route normale, il devait encore se changer dans son club de boxe, depuis quelque temps était bien vide les nouveaux membres désertaient. Il arriva à l'école un peu recouvert de boue, il évita de justesse le regard du chef du comité de discipline. Il avait toujours un uniforme de rechange dans les vestiaires. Il s'habilla après une douche extrême. Il sortit juste pour aller en cours. Il savait que Hibari et ses hommes veillaient au grain pour que les gens arrive à l'heure. Il se dit qu'il pourrait parler de ses soupçons à Sawada et à tête de poulpe. Il arriva en cours, le prof récita les mots, le boxeur écrivit avec volonté les mots de ce dernier, il savait qu'après cette année, il serrait ailleurs. Sawada et sa mafia seront toujours là, il ferma quelques instants ses yeux avant de voir ses gribouillis. Il devait mettre ça au propre. Les cours prirent une pause, il sauta de sa chaise et marcha relativement vite dans les couloirs pour arriver à la classe du jeune boss Vongola.

-Grand frère ?

-Sawada, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Crache le morceau tête de gazon.

-J'aimerais être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils prirent la direction du toit, une fois sur ce dernier, ils furent rejoins par Yamamoto toujours souriant. Le boxeur tenta d'expliquer la situation et immédiatement Sawada s'inquiéta pour la fille qu'il aimait. Gokudera conseilla de l'observer dès que possible. Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête et retournèrent en cours avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui donnait cette lumière étrange dans ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Ryohei regarda un instant ses amis, ils avaient réunis pour enquêter sur sa jeune sœur qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il serra les poings en imaginant déjà le pire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Mukuro, mais Sawada pour d'obscures raisons lui faisait confiance. Il avait ses raisons à l'extrême, généralement ses jugements s'avéraient utile pour la suite, un peu comme si instinct le guidait. Le gardien du soleil avait vaguement entendu parler de la super intuition du jeune parrain. La voir en action était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança et racla sa gorge.

-Kyoko est toujours aussi jolie, elle est très proche de la nouvelle élève, mais je pense qu'elle fait cela pour l'aider. Elle est tellement gentille.

-J'ai vu ta frangine avec cette fille, elles faisaient rien d'extraordinaire, parler et rire comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas très passionnant tout ce qui lui arrive, par contre, j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand nos regards se sont croisés, je cherche dans les théories scientifiques.

-Pour moi, elle agit toujours la même manière, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'une chose comme cela.

Ryohei fronça les sourcils, il est vrai qu'à part cette lumière, rien n'avait changé. Sa cadette était toujours aussi prompte à aider. Il lâcha un petit sourire avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il croisa la rouquine en train de parler à cette fille. Il la regardait, elle était bien différente de Hana, la meilleure amie de sa sœur et sa future petite amie. Il rougit furieusement à cette pensée et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa classe évitant ainsi de voir un sourire étrange se former sur le visage de sa jeune sœur. A la fin des cours, il alla à son club de boxe. Il aida les deux nouveaux à lacer leurs gants correctement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le capitaine de ce lieu tourna la tête et vit la fille qui était avec sa sœur plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait un sourire horrible et cette lumière dans le regard. Elle s'approcha du sportif sans plus attendre. Elle était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Ta sœur est une sentinelle de la justice, alors petits mafieux, tu as le choix entre la vie de notre côté ou la mort avec tes petits potes. Il va sans dire que je ne serai pas là demain,, mais ta cadette est près de son éveil de sentinelle. Elle nous rejoindra d'elle-même. Le temps est compté.

-Sawada va te délivrer Kyoko, il aime, il ne veut que nous protéger en prenant la suite de cette organisation. Sinon Hibari ne serait pas avec nous.

-Kyoya est une sentinelle indépendante, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a frappé. Mais il viendra à nous, c'est certain.

Ryohei sourit, s'il avait bien compris, forcer le gardien des nuages ne menait à rien, il prenait des décisions pour se rendre plus fort et dangereux. Aider Sawada de temps à autre semblait être une belle opportunité.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le scénario de cette fanfic oui.

* * *

Ryohei sortit de la salle du club poursuivant la jeune sentinelle qui menaçait la paix qu'avait installé dans le village paisible de Namimori. Il croisa la meilleure amie de sa jeune sœur, son cœur rata un battement. Il ne serait jamais volage, cette fille était plutôt jolie, ce qui le gênait un peu c'est qu'elle aimait les hommes qui faisaient mature et que lui avec sa façon de vivre et de faire, il pouvait passer pour un singe écervelé. Le gardien du soleil par cette réflexion arrêta sa course malgré lui, laissant filer cette fille étrange. Il lâcha un soupir, il devait prévenir Sawada et les autres. Il sourit brièvement avant de filer en direction de la maison du jeune parrain, il savait qu'il avait une chance de croiser Yamamoto et Gokudera. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'il les dépassait légèrement le trio de jeunes gens. Il freina d'urgence avant de leur faire face un peu à court de souffle, son cœur battait à l'extrême, il sourit un peu avant de se rappeler que la situation permettait de sourire. Il se redressa sous le regard interrogateur de Tsuna et de Gokudera, le sourire de Yamamoto s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il prit une grande respiration.

-On a un souci à l'extrême.

-La paix est revenue grand frère, on aura plus à se battre.

-Mais les sentinelles nous menacent, elles veulent détruire les Vongola.

-Je ne suis pas Parrain par choix, mais si elles menassent mes amis, je les protégerais coûte que coûte.

Ryohei se mit à sourire, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sawada quoi qu'il arrive et ça, c'était cool à l'extrême. Il fonça dans le sens opposé pour rentrer chez lui. Il vit sa jeune sœur en train de faire le repas normalement. Elle lui souhaita un bon retour et lui demanda d'aller se doucher. Il rit un peu avant d'y aller sans trop discuter. Aux côtés de Kyoko, un petit animal bizarre qui se dandinait de gauche à droite. La créature s'installa dans les cheveux de la rouquine qui installa le repas. Il sortit de la douche complètement habillé quand il vit l'animal dans la chevelure de sa jeune sœur. Il souleva un sourcil en se demandant bien de quelle race était cette créature. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire avant d'être rappelé par son estomac grognant. Il sourit avant de s'installer et manger en regardant de temps à autre la créature, elle ne lui disait rien de bon et ce malgré son aspect mignon. L'animal de l'ancien professeur de Tsuna faisait moins peur que cela et pourtant, il faisait des trucs pas très naturels. Il se gratta le sourcil droit avant de racler sa gorge.

-D'où vient cet animal.

-Oh c'est mon amie qui me l'a donné, on pourra s'en occuper n'est-ce pas grand frère ?

-Tu sais qu'on dépend de notre cousin ?

-Oui, mais il mange presque, promis tu ne le verra même pas, puis il est mignon, dis oui, grand frère.

-D'accord, mais je le surveille.

-Merci !

La jeune fille fit un câlin à son aîné et rangea les assiettes, il s'installa sur le fauteuil en soupirant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ryohei passa un moment à observer ce qui se passait à la télévision, il rediffusait un match de base-ball. Il zappa et tomba sur un dessin-animé pour les gamins. Il lâcha un petit soupir avant d'éteindre le poste en fermant brièvement les yeux, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir devant lui, la petite créature que le regardait avec toutes ses dents sorties. Son air bizarre sur son faciès qui se voulait mignon, lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette bête, elle ne lui disait rien de bien bon. Il tenta de la saisir et la créature claqua des dents à quelques centimètres de sa main avant de grimper sur sa jeune sœur, cette dernière avait un regard très étrange. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il devait capturer cette bête avant qu'elle fasse du mal à sa chère petite sœur. Il alla dans sa chambre et vit la jeune fille rentrer les vêtements par la fenêtre de cette dernière. Il sourit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il leva le poing gauche au plafond en faisant la promesse solennelle qu'il sauverait sa sœur de ce souci. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face au mur. Il devait faire ses devoirs à l'extrême. Il griffonna une feuille puis l'autre, les devoirs s'enchaînèrent jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Il respira à fond et reposa son crayon. Il laissa glisser doucement et s'allongea dans son lit. Il s'endormit directement.

Dans l'obscurité, la rouquine se mit à parler à son animal se dernier entonna une petite mélodie, Kyoko était proche de devenir la meilleure sentinelle que le monde puisse porter, il devait le dire aux autres. Il le ferai dès la petite dame dormirait. Il s'éclipsa l'air de rien.

La jeune fille le retrouva le lendemain. Le gardien du soleil remarqua que ce dernier était collé à sa sœur à ce à chaque seconde. Il souleva un sourcil en la voyant cuisiner avec cette chose, il ne manquait plus que cette chose s'incruste dans l'école, elle n'était pas vraiment aussi spéciale que maître Paopao. Il sortit faire son entraînement matinal. Il vit les derniers moments de la lune dans le ciel. Il sourit et se mit à crier les mots habituels. C'était le boxeur tel qu'on le connaissait dans la rue. Il arriva à l'école juste à temps, il croisa jeune sœur personne ne semblait remarquer la bête qui était à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il savait qu'il aurait une réunion sur le toit. Il s'y dirigea en marchant, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre le chef de la sécurité de Namimori sur le dos. Il souffla un coup en voyant Sawada et ses deux amis en train de parler comme à leur habitude.

-Sawada, dis-moi que tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres de la classe. C'est peut-être quelque avoir les flammes de dernières volontées, Reborn n'est pas là pour nous éclairer, faudra demander à Irie et à Spanner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf mes sentinelles.

Note : Excusez-moi pour le spoil pour ceux n'ayant pas lu la fin de ce manga.

* * *

Ryohei voyait bien que Sawada s'inquiétait pour sa jeune sœur. Il vit Yamamoto poser sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit comme il avait l'habitude, ce qui calma un peu le jeune parrain. Le gardien de la pluie avait ce don de calmer un peu tous les moments de panique. Celui-ci en était un. Heureusement, leurs alliés étaient toujours au japon. La dernière bataille avait fait de nombreux blessés, certains étaient toujours à l'hôpital que gérait le parrain Cavallone. Il descendit les escaliers en compagnie des trois garçons et la petite créature les attendait avec un petit sourire sur sa tête qui se voulait toujours mignonne. Le boxeur comprenait à présent l'expression de ne jamais juger un livre selon la couverture. Il avait une belle preuve devant ses yeux de ce proverbe ancien, il sentit une fierté montée en lui en imaginant maître Paopao le féliciter. Ce maître minuscule, mais bon conseiller. La bête claqua des dents. Et fut rejoints par une femme toute vêtue de noir et ce n'était pas la grande rivale de Hibari, cette dernière arborait une chevelure blonde. Elle se mit à rire.

-Alors petits mafieux, mon animal vous fait peur, chaque sentinelle à une particularité, moi, cette créature me sert d'espion. Tu as encore une chance Sasagawa Ryohei, tu aurais un grand avenir dans notre camp, tout ce qui t'attens chez les Vongola c'est la mort, on va tous vous éliminer pour la paix dans le monde.

-Te fout pas de moi, si le monde est paisible en ce moment c'est grâce aux efforts du dixième du nom.

-Je le sais Gokudera Hayato, c'est pour cela que nous ne l'éliminerons pas, on le mettra dans une prison digne des Vendicare, il n'en sortira que pour régler les problèmes.

Ryohei pouvait entendre le rire de Gokudera, il ne voyait pas e qu'il y avait de drôle, mais lui n'avait saisi que dans ses paroles, elle avouait que Sawada Tsunayoshi était certainement plus fort que les sentinelles présente au japon en ce moment. La jeune femme prit son animal et gonfla sa poitrine avant de déclarer.

-Les sentinelles réussiront à vous battre, bande de mafieux, Ryohei, on te retrouvera toi et ta sœur.

Elle se mit à courir, les garçons voulurent la poursuivre, mais ils furent stoppés par Kyoko qui les regardait avec l'amabilité habituelle. Sawada rougit et devint gaga devant les yeux du grand frère de cette dernière. Il poussa son cri habituel avant de filer à la salle d'entraînement, il savait que Gokudera et Yamamoto protégeront la belle du cœur du jeune garçon, donc il pouvait chercher ses fameuses sentinelles pour leur parler. Il devait les raisonner, sa petite sœur n'était pas faite pour s'impliquer dans ces affaires. Il ne connaissait pas la position qu'avais sa sœur dans le futur, une petiote amie ou juste un moyen d'atteindre le dixième parrain Vongola ? Une seule façon de savoir, c'est d'aller voir ces sentinelles. Pour protéger sa sœur, il avait rejoint la famille de Sawada, jamais avant cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant douté de cela. A quel point il pourrait aller pour sa cadette ? Nul ne le sait, même pas Ryohei lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Je me demande comment je vais nommer les sentinelles. Si vous avez des idées, aidez-moi.

Ryohei se rapprocha de ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée. Il se demandait si les sentinelles étaient vraiment ce qu'elle prétendèrent. Il se mit près de la fenêtre et écouta le plus discrètement, le danger était à l'extrême. Il pouvait prétendre vouloir faire partie de leur camp. Le gardien du soleil ne voulait pas de ça en réalité. Il trouvait très bien faire partie de la famille de Sawada et avec lui, il pouvait compter pour mettre sa jeune sœur la plus hors du coup possible, bien sûr, dans le futur, c'était différent, mais elle acceptait la mafia dont faisait partie le jeune homme. Ah l'amour, il se mit à rougir en repensant à la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Il secoua la tête vivement et entendis des pas s'approcher de lui, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Mukuro suivit de près par Fran et le reste de sa bande arriver dans les lieux les armes sorties. Le gardien de la brume défonça la porte et entra de manière fracassante. Pour lui on lui volait un bout de territoire, comme si lui et Hibari avaient décidés que tel endroit était à eux. Ryohei ne comprenait pas cette démarche. Cela devait être un truc entre eux. Les voix se firent plus fortes, il put entendre la suite.

-Bandes de petites pestes, vous dégagez de ce lieu, vous n'avez rien à faire à Namimori, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de la mafia.

Il ponctuait sa phrase par son petit rire caractéristique. Ryohei écarquillait les yeux, ces personnes étaient quoi au final.

-Une sentinelle ratée comme toi ne peu rien faire, nous avons deux belles recrues en vue.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Ce cher Sasagawa Ryowa et sa jeune sœur. Cette gamine est bonne à faire la cuisine et garder une maison, pas se battre. Au moins Chrome est plus utile en combat.

-Tu l'as laissé tomber pourtant.

-Pour son bien, elle sera protégée par Tsunayoshi et sa bande, ils l'aime bien, elle est si attachante ma Chrome.

-Mukuro, je suis plus belle que cette pimbêche.

-Prof, elle fait encore sa crise de jalousie.

-J'ai entendu mon Fran. Mais je m'occupe de ces fichues sentinelles.

-Tu n'as pas su battre le chef des sentinelles et tu te crois fort.

-Je serais capable de le battre, j'ai acquis de la puissance en m'incrustant chez les Vongola.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela.

Ryohei en profita pour s'en aller. Il devait prévenir Sawada, il était un peu tard, alors il rentra chez lui. Il était étonné de savoir que Mukuro était une ancienne sentinelle, lui qui lui avait cru si solitaire toutes ces années avant de finir par créer le gang de Koyuko. Il arriva chez lui, il vit que sa sœur était seule, aucune trace de la créature. Il sourit au moins son interaction avec la fille du couloir avait permis de la faire disparaître. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en s'appuyant un peu contre le mur blanc, toutes ses émotions, il n'en pouvait plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Ryohei ferma les yeux, il était lessivé, il ne sut comment, mais ses pieds le menèrent dans la salle d'eau. Il prit une douche rapide et alla dans sa chambre sans réclamer son repas. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit. Il lâcha un soupir. Il était sûr que Mukuro cachait pas mal de chose. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre doucement. Il laissa le sommeil l'emporter, malgré la faim qui tenaillait naturellement le boxeur. Il continua son sommeil et ce malgré les douleurs que lui envoyait son ventre affamé, il avait laissé les émotions le gagné, lui qui vivait sa vie à fond, le voici confronté à un souci de taille. Les sentinelles semblaient assez fortes pour avoir défait Mukuro une fois. Il se leva le lendemain, il vit à l'entrée de sa chambre un plateau. Il pris ce dernier et l'avala sans discuter, gâcher un si bon repas était du gâchis. Son ventre l'en félicita. Il sourit et alla s'habiller pour aller chez Sawada, c'était le week-end, donc les réunions se feront chez lui durant ces deux jours, il avait tellement de choses à dire. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sortit de la maison sans un regard pour sa jeune sœur, trop préoccupé par ses sentiments. Il arriva non sans difficultés chez le jeune parrain. Il sonna à la porte et la mère de ce dernier lui ouvrit avec un sourire digne de sa petite sœur. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il vit à ce moment Gokudera et Yamamoto déjà en train de se chamailler pour une bêtise, surtout l'homme aux cheveux argentés au fait. Il s'installa en frappant la table.

-Notre souci s'aggrave à l'extrême, Mukuro était une ancienne sentinelle.

-Sérieusement, si Mukuro les a quittés, il devait avoir ces raisons, bien que leur but soit semblable dans le fond. Il ne vainquera jamais les Vongola, tant que le dixième du nom est en sa tête.

-Et Kyoko ?

-Rien à signaler à l'extrême.

Les garçons lâchèrent à ce moment un soupir en harmonie. Ryohei était calmé au moins, la mère du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns fit son apparition. Elle déposa le thé et s'en alla avec toujours ce sourire aimable. Il venait à regretter sa sœur avant que cette histoire commence, quand avait-elle commencées ? Après leur retour du futur ou avant, il n'en savait rien. Une chose est sûre, il ne voulait pas faire partie des sentinelles, ça c'était hors de question il pouvait parier son poids en bonbons acidulés. Ce qui était complètement ridicule, vu qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de sucreries. Il préférait les choses plus nourrissantes. Au moins, il pouvait tenir toute une journée avec cela. Ryohei prit une tasse de thé et la buvait d'un coup. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre sous l'effet de la boisson. Il sourit avant de voir que les autres se prenaient la tête essayant de lutter contre un sommeil. Il les secoua et ils reprirent leurs esprits. C'était vraiment bizarre.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Chiaki et les sentinelles.

* * *

Ryohei rentra chez lui en courant, bien sûr, il avait fait le tour de la ville comme à son habitude, sans rien remarquer de bizarre. Hibari qui faisait sa ronde, deux femmes qui se racontaient les ragots des environs et un petit enfant tirant sa maman pour avoir des bonbons. La paisible Namimori vivait encore, les sentinelles faisaient rien aux civils. Il lâcha un petit soupir et poussa la porte de la maison qu'il habitait avec sa jeune sœur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son cousin à la table en train de boire tranquillement, ses cheveux bruns rasés de près qu'on dirait un militaire et ses yeux dorés, caractéristique de la famille Sasagawa. Il alla près de lui.

-Chiaki, content de te voir. Je me demande ce qui t'amène à l'extrême.

-Je suis là pour emmener Kyoko loin de cette ville.

Le cousin s'approcha de Ryohei, il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, il n'aimait pas ça. Ce qui le rassura dans son amour pour la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

-Il y a des gens louches qui veulent faire d'elle une sentinelle et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne sais pas ce qui passe dans cette ville, mais elle n'est pas si calme que cela depuis des mois, alors, j'emmène Kyoko.

-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je ne t'amène pas avec nous parce que c'est ta dernière année Ryo, mais je reviendrai pour voir comment tu t'en sors. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les repas. J'ai demandé à la mère de ton ami de faire cela.

Après ces mots, il s'éloigna un peu en prenant sa veste, avec le logo de sa société, le nom de Sasagawa était connu dans la ville voisine, mais les parents des deux habitants de cette maison étaient des paria, leurs parents voulaient être artistes, résultat des courses, ils se retrouvaient seuls dans cette petite maison chaleureuse. Ryohei vit un sac, mais il était bien vite rattrapé par Kyoko, elle regarda son grand frère avant de sauter par la fenêtre et filer plus vite que la lumière dans la nuit. L'aîné la poursuivit un peu surprit de son geste, suivit de près par son cousin, qui n'avait pas son endurance, mais faisait de son mieux pour voir ce qui se passait. La course continua jusqu'à tomber sur un cul-de-sac. Il regarda partout avant de comprendre l'astuce. C'était sûrement un coup de Mukuro. Il fonça dedans seul, il respira à fond, entouré d'une obscurité profonde, il entendit le rire caractéristique du gardien de la brume. Il se mit en garde en appelant ses flammes du soleil. Il vit la pièce, à part Mukuro et Kyoko attachée dans un coin, il y avait absolument personne. Il fit tourner son trident et le posa violemment sur le sol en bois qui se mua en tapisserie étrange. Le rire du chef de gang de Koyuko s'amplifia. Il frissonna de tout son long, il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, quand il entendit une respiration haletante derrière lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, si on oublie Chiaki et les sentinelles en dehors de Mukuro

* * *

Ryohei se tourna pour voir d'où venait cette respiration, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son cousin, Chiaki. Il fusilla du regard Mukuro, ce dernier se mit à ricaner comme il avait l'habitude de faire, ses yeux vairons fixant son opposant, il pointa les pointes de son arme vers l'homme aux cheveux rasé.

-Tiens, Sasagawa Chiaki, quel déplaisir de te voir ici, moi qui croyait que tu avais quitté les sentinelles pour vivre une vie ordinaire avec... C'est quoi encore son nom ?

-Laisse ma fiancée en dehors de cela et lâche Kyoko, elle n'a pas besoin de cette vie.

-Pourtant, elle a éveillé une puissance en elle, bien plus forte que celle qu'avait Andreas. Son arrière-grand-père.

-Ma cousine ne possède pas cette force.

-Et les flammes de Ryohei, c'est pour rire ? Tu les vois briller, c'est de famille. Ce sont des sentinelles par le sang.

Chiaki s'approcha de Mukuro sans crainte avec cette étincelle dans les yeux, il pouvait entendre les bagues qu'il avait autour de ses dix doigts se briser. Les mains légèrement en sang soignées en instant. Ryohei se mit entre eux avec sa flamme de dernière volonté allumée et en combio forma. Il les sépara de ses deux paumes avant de crier son cri habituel qui réveilla sa cadette. Cette dernière s'agita un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever. Heureusement, son état semblait bien loin de la Kyoko qu'aimait le jeune Vongola. L'aîné sentit son cœur le serrer quelque peu. Il voulait que ces choses prennent fin au plus vite. L regarda le gardien de la brume. Celui-ci soupira avant d'envoyer une illusion à la jeune fille cette dernière s'endormit rapidement avec un sourire angélique sur le visage. Il n'était pas trop tard pour eux d'agir.

-Je déteste avoir besoin d'eux, mais je pense que les mécanos Vongola seront bien pour explorer les songes de la miss afin d'enlever cette illusion, je pourrais le faire, mais si c'est ce que je crois, Deamon Spade à côté c'est de la gnognotte et pourtant ce fichu vioc a pris mon corps. Chiaki, garde-là dans son sommeil, je suis sûre que n'as pas envie de voir débarqué un millier de sentinelles accueillir la fille rousse de fichue prophétie.

-Rukudo, je ne suis pas un esclave. Mais je le ferai pour ma cousine.

-C'est bien Petit Chichiaki.

-Ton surnom tu le gardes et ne me touches pas, détraqué sexuel.

-Homophobe.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Avec plaisir.

Ryohei avait saisi l'essentiel et laissa un frisson le parcourir entier. Il n'aimait pas les hommes non plus, il fallait dire que le style de Lussuria l'avait bien indiqué son orientation. Mukuro semblait moins efféminé, même très masculin. Il se dit qu'avec des hommes qui aiment des hommes comme ça, il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, tant qu'il laissaient pas leurs hormones parler à leur place. Il respira à fond pour se calmer un peu, il devait vivre à l'extrême, mais rester calme pour sa sœur et son avenir avec Hana.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : Je ne me suis pas arrêté d'écrire, j'ai eu un commentaire assez constructif, donc j'ai du réfléchir un peu, par contre j'abandonne pas mon format, au risque de déplaire peut-être. Je pense que je vais reprendre ma fiction que je voulais faire au départ. Je n'oublierai pas de donner un point final à celle-ci.

* * *

Ryohei était toujours pris dans l'illusion de Mukuro, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il luttait contre son malaise, il ne manquait plus que le son de l'orgue pour conclure le tableau. Il respira à fond avant de fixer le gardien de la brume. Il devait tirer cette histoire de sentinelles au clair au plus vite. Il se racla la gorge histoire de se mettre un peu les idées en place.

-Mukuro, je veux des explications à l'extrême, il est plus qu'urgent que j'en sache de quoi il en retourne au plus vite.

-Les policiers ont été friands des choses surnaturelles, surtout si ces dernières peuvent être utiles pour enfermé des criminels de hauts rangs comme les familles mafieuses. Bien qu'ils détestent faire travailler les mineurs, ils se sont retrouvés avec des jeunes enfants qui ont des capacités dignes des flammes que nous avons vues dans le futur, des innocents, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les forces de l'ordre les ont nommées sentinelles, elles sont l'avenir de ce monde pour combattre le crime.

-Si je te suis Hibari serait déjà de leur côté.

-L'alouette a sa propre loi, la police pour lui, c'est que des benêts devenus plus forts.

-Leurs actions peuvent blesser les civils, ils le savent.

-Trop bien, ils font de leur mieux pour contrôler ses enfants, pourquoi crois-tu que je les ai quittés ? Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, je fais ce que je veux quand je le désire.

Ryohei roula des yeux en voyant que Hibari et Mukuro c'était pareil. Il s'installa près de Chiaki occupé à maintenir l'illusion du gardien de la brume. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement en se promettant qu'il serait là pour elle. Il avait rien de contraire aux policiers, ni à la mafia qu'avais créer à nouveau Sawada, elles avaient le même but, la paix, alors pourquoi se battre, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il Hurla un peu avant de serrer ses bandages, il avait trop réfléchi. Il passa un moment à faire cela quand l'illusion de Mukuro se calmait un peu, il pouvait entendre les respirations de ses amis. Sawada se précipita sur Kyoko et Gokudera chercha des noises au gardien de la brume, il disparu dans un rire reconnaissable entre mille, il laissa au gardien le soin d'expliquer la situation. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre profitant du coma de sa cadette, bien sûr, le gardien de la tempête était méfiant par rapport à Chiaki. Il se calma en entendant que ce dernier avait démissionner des sentinelles. Ses capacités étaientt retenues par des bagues que sa femme construisait. Elles fonctionnaient comme les chaînes Mammon. Peut-être était-ce la même matière.

-Ta femme elle pourrait bloquer les flammes de dernières volontés.

-Vos flammes et les pouvoirs des sentinelles sont proches, donc, je pense que c'est possible bien qu'il faudrait un objet de grande puissance pour stopper cette pauvre Kyoko. Elle doit s'éveiller pour calmer ce pouvoir dort au fond d'elle depuis des années, mais pas sûr que vos armes résistent à sa puissance. Des alliées, vous devez les rassembler, car son éveil attirera les autres sentinelles comme des mouches, même moi je lutte à présent pour garder son pouvoir enfermé.

Ryohei pouvait voir la transpiration couler sur le cou de son cousin. Il était coincé dans cette situation autant que lui. Il prit le téléphone de son cousin, il devait appeler Lucina.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Note : Un chapitre du point de vue de Kyoko. Après retour à Ryohei. Les sentinelles vont apparaître bientôt. Les mécaniciens vont tout même utiles. Mais ça c'est surprise. Désolé pour l'espacement. Mais bon je reviens avec des nouvelles idées pour ce fandom, avant je me suis promis de finir cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Kyoko grimaça, dans son songe, elle lutta. Contre une invasion d'extra-terrestre. Après tout. C'était possible. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle se retrouvait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Sa situation empira, et ce, chaque seconde. Elle était secondée par un lapin rose. Cet animal abattit pas mal d'ennemi grâce à ces fleurs. Elle sourit en le voyant bougé dans tous les sens et continué encore et toujours à se battre, sans trop s'épuiser. Il parla souvent qu'elle avait une force en elle. Elle posa ses yeux bruns sur ses mains des plus abîmés par le combat. Bien entendu, cette scène était le pur fruit de la bataille entre ce que les sentinelles avaient placé en elle pour abattre la menace que représentaient les Vongola ainsi que le pouvoir de son cousin, suivi par celui de sa cousine. Qui attribua à l'animal un bandeau violet.

« Janusika-san, tu tiens le coup.  
-Réveille ta volonté. Fais-le pour nous, pour la planète. Tu dois la sauver.  
-Depuis quand tu as bandeau ?  
-Je transpire, c'est fatiguant d'être un lapin héros. »

Kyoko rit doucement et trouva une espèce de force en elle. Elle dégageait dans le monde réel, une lumière douce, blanche, qui correspondait à aucune couleur. Mais aussi rassemblait les éléments que les mafieux utilisaient. Elle se secoua, se battant, le souci de ce pouvoir, il balaya les personnes qui n'eurent aucun sang de sentinelle dans les veines. Ce qui fut étonnant et de voir que Tsuna résista tant bien que mal à l'expulsion. On pouvait voir la flamme vacillante sur son front, ainsi que ses pupilles devenir orangées. La rouquine ouvrit les yeux et donna un magnifique sourire à son frère et à ce garçon dont elle appréciait la compagnie. Elle mit un moment à réaliser la présence de son cousin et sa cousine. Elle leur sourit et prit leurs mains. Pourquoi étaient-ils si usés par une fatigue. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Tombant sur le sol. Elle observa un drôle de garçon à la coupe qui lui ouvrait l'appétit. Elle ne put entendre la suite de ce que les gens disaient. Elle laissa donc les hommes prendre le relais. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle sentit un certain dégoût quand la petite créature qu'elle avait adoptée s'installa sur elle. Alors en se souvenant des cours de monsieur lapin, elle fit appel à son pouvoir. Elle repoussa l'animal grâce à ce dernier.

Elle se coucha et dormi, normalement. Cette fois, son rêve fut des plus paisible. Elle cuisinait, et chantait avec un tas d'enfants qui lui souriait. Elle les installa et fit ce que faisait à présent la mère de son ami. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la demoiselle avait eu un premier moment de rébellion lorsque que le gamin l'avait touché. Elle vit en elle une concurrente très sérieuse. Pour être la femme parfaite pour un japonais moyen. Sauf que Tsuna n'était plus un japonais moyen. Qui plus est, ce qu'il vit à ce moment confirma ses doutes. Il voyait en elle qu'une seconde mère. Comme si on avait eu besoin de lui rappeler. La rouquine fut loin de se douter qu'elle sera au centre de cette tempête et consciente...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : un deuxième, le suivant se concentrera sur le monde du rêve.

* * *

Ryohei lâcha un soupir quand il monta à l'étage, voyant sa sœur endormie, il paniqua, mais il fut rassuré par sa cousine. Il se calma, se retenant de crier sa joie. Il en fini avec cette histoire. Ce que sa cousine remarqua tout de suite.

« C'est loin d'être fini, cousin.  
-Cette fois, Kyoko aura conscience qu'elle est manipulée par les puristes. Ce qui pourra être notre avantage, ou notre perte.  
-Et Mukuro ?  
-Il l'aidera à maîtriser un peu son pouvoir, et surtout l'appareil des fous de la mécanique sera des plus utile. Non seulement pour elle, mais pour toi...  
-me dit que moi aussi ?  
-Il suffit que tu perdes cette rage de vivre que tu as, cousin.  
-Je refuse qu'on me manipuler, je vais les massacrer à l'extrême. »

Le boxeur put entendre le rire de sa cousine, il l'aida à faire le repas, durant ce dernier Irie, Byakuran et Giannini débarquèrent, mettant fin au repas par leur intervention. Il lâcha un soupir quand il vit sa sœur offrir des thés à ces gens comme si de rien n'était. Il suffit de pas grand chose pour qu'il s'instalèrent Il sourit et frotta la chevelure rousse de sa cadette. Les bricoleurs de l'extrême se mirent à parler avec des termes techniques. Ce qui rendit Ryohei de plus en plus confus. Il se tint la tête. Il Hurla un bon coup, ce qui interrompit la réunion improvisée de ces trois hommes.

« Je ne comprends rien, que dale.  
-Vos parents ont posé des barrières et vous les avez tous les deux détruits avant l'âge prévu. Quand est l'initiation des Sentinelles, ma chère Lucina ?  
-Je dirai dix-sept ans, voir dix-huit. Ils entraînent leur sentinelle, pendant maximum, quatre ans.  
-Ce n'est pas l'âge de la majorité mondiale ? Mon cher Spanner.  
-Décidément, vous avez l'œil Byakuran.  
-Toujours penser à tout, même si j'ai des failles, comme tout être humain. Il faudra donc retirer cette sécurité, ce qui permet aux sentinelles de t'utiliser, jeune demoiselle. »

Ryohei vit sa sœur rougir et remuer la tête avant de lui resservir du thé, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire déborder la tasse déjà bien pleine. Elle s'excusa. Laissant ses invités et son frère seul. Ryohei regarda la machine s'assembler devant ses yeux. Pour le penser à tout, même si j'ai des failles, comme tout être humain. Il sourit en voyant que la technologie de ces trois semblaient sans danger, mais possédait un certain style, sûrement que Byakuran était passé par là.

Sa sœur revint alors que la machine trônait fièrement sur sa tête. Cette dernière flatta son frère pour son chapeau. Il rit un peu et prit un médicament. Il sentit une grande fatigue le prendre, son côté sentinelle s'éveilla à cet instant. Chiaki et Lucina se mirent à côté. Ils fermèrent les yeux et disparurent, sans que le gardien du soleil l'explique. Il ne vit plus rien. Il s'était endormi grâce à un somnifère glissé dans sa boisson, par Byakuran.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ryohei se retrouva bien vite dans un rêve récurant à lui. Un ring de boxe, un public déchaîné, son nom que l'on scandait, mais aussi Hana... Quand il vit sa sœur s'installer à ses côtés sans se soucier du songe, comme elle faisait toujours dans ce rêve. Il crut bien vite que ce n'était que son sommeil. C'était sans compter sur Byakuran qui changea le rêve, comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Il grogna en voyant qu'il se retrouvait dans un manoir assez joli, mais d'une contrée lointaine. Il voulut regarder à l'extérieur, il vit rien, absolument rien, juste une pénombre s'apparentant à la nuit. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il ouvrit la porte, il vit un robot, semblable à ceux dans le futur se battre avec une réplique de lui-même. Sauf qu'il vit aucune flamme jaune. Il s'avança vers le combat. C'est là qu'il vit un regard qui lui l'alerta. C'était ça qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de sa chère sœur. Le robot attaqua sans répit la réplique.

« C'est quoi ce bordel à l'extrême ?  
-Apparemment, tu avais déjà un robot se battant contre ton côté sentinelle. Les créations d'Irie et Spanner ont dû te marquer.  
-En quelques sortes...  
-Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. »

Ryohei se joignit au combat, bien entendu, à deux, il était plus évident de s'occuper de la sentinelle qui sommeillait en lui. Si celle-ci était forte, que serait celle de sa sœur à peine affaiblie par ses flammes naissantes. Il reçut un coup de poing bien placé de son alter-égo. Il sourit. Il se battu longuement contre cet adversaire vaillant. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à le faire disparaître. Même à terre, il se montrait des plus vif. Il imagina très bien Hana lui reprocher ce côté de sa personnalité. Il eut un éclair de génie. Il imagina la jeune fille débarquer et baffer son alter-égo. Ce que Hana chimérique fit sans une once d'hésitation. La sentinelle en lui était attaché durement. Il referma la porte et la condamna rapidement. C'était pratique d'être dans un rêve. Il put retourner dans son rêve, son premier.

Il se réveilla plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il regarda les autres présents. Ces derniers s'occupaient de la sœur de ce dernier à présent. Et en voyant le combat intérieur de la demoiselle. Il prit sa main. Activant ses flammes pour l'aider. Repousser par la sentinelle, bien plus puissante que la sienne. Il vit son cousin et sa cousine très concentré, mais aussi Mukuro qui semblait être venu durant son sommeil. Il respira à fond et passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs. Il fit du thé, bien qu'il renversa un près du tiers de la boisson en la montant dans la chambre. Cette boisson eut un franc succès.

« Ne puis-je rien faire pour elle ?  
-La solution, serait de faire confiance à la sentinelle que l'on a enchaînée.  
-Mais c'est dangereux, c'est pour ça que je l'ai enfermé.  
-Ton côté sentinelle fait partie de ta force. Il faudra te réconcilier avec elle... »

Bien entendu, il pouvait le faire. Il sentit des mains couvrir sa bouche, et le noir se fit devant ses yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : la fin arrive promis, sauf que ça s'allonge sans que je le veuille.

* * *

Ryohei ouvrit les yeux et se frotta un peu les yeux. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il vit un homme, assez bien habillé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Un sourire sur son visage. Il était pas bien grand et avait une cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite. Il ne put le détailler plus quand il reçut un coup dans le dos. Il ne hurla pas. À la place, il fusilla du regard le duo. Un homme et une femme. Bien que l'homme semblât plus menaçant, la femme lui sembla plus fourbe. C'est cette dernière qui lui envoya une onde d'énergie qu'il reconnut. C'était elle qui avait influencé sa sœur. Une sentinelle puissante. Il voulut se lever. Le gars l'empêcha en le frappant.

« Reste calme, petite sentinelle.  
-Je ne serai jamais dans votre camp, jamais. Je préfère me battre à l'extrême  
-On m'avait parlé de ta force de caractère. J'ai des moyens pour te faire flancher et trahir ces fichus mafieux. Cette fois-ci, ça sera nous qui pousserons le monde dans la bonne direction.  
-En quoi ça serait mieux ? Parce que voulez-vous m'excuser, mais enlever deux adolescents est tout sauf légal.  
-Vous êtes des sentinelles très prometteuses. Toi et ta sœur. Plus particulièrement la demoiselle, chez nous, les femmes sont plus fortes, souvent. »

Ryohei souleva un sourcil. Il ne pu dire un mot de plus. La vague d'énergie le frappa en plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol luttant contre son côté sentinelle avant de se souvenir des mots qu'avaient prononcés Mukuro. Il devait maîtriser la bête. Même si le lieu semblait mal choisi, il assumerait. Il lissa donc ce pouvoir le submergé, gardant un peu de ses flammes soleil. Sa vue se troubla. Il se leva.

« Enfin, il est réveillé.  
-Pas totalement Saeda, pas totalement. »

Le boxeur luttait, pas contre ce côté sentinelle, mais contre cette vague qui le poussait dangereusement à la perte de ses amis. Il les vit plus loin, ou plutôt, il entendait les rires de Mukuro. Et les mots froids de Hibari. Bien content de se débarrasser de ces parasites de son territoire. Malgré leur désaccord. Les deux hommes arrivèrent au duo. Mais aussi à Ryohei, qui se faisait un peu manipulé. La femme rit à gorge déployée.

« Tiens, comme ce n'est pas surprenant, Lucina et Chiaki des traîtres.  
-Comme je savais que c'était toi qui tirais les ficelles, Parma.  
-Mukuro, notre prodige, le seul homme a égalé presque la patronne.  
-Tant de compliments à mon égard, je ne serai pas gay, je te pourrai te faire la cour comme je l'entends. »

Ryohei se mit à bouger contre la volonté, cette dernière se bagarrait encore avec son côté sentinelle. Mukuro évita les coups avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Tsuna surpassait la dame qui employait de plus en plus de fourberie pour vaincre son ennemi. Le neo-Vongola ne déméritait pas sa réputation. L'homme l'aida, laissant Ryohei se débrouiller avec son côté sentinelle.

« N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, Ryohei. Puis puis Lussuria sera déçu de perdre son favori.  
-Beurk. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre maître de tout son corps et son pouvoir...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : J'ai zappé un peu Hana du coup, désolé. Bon, pour la romance, c'est un peu raté. Mais je vais me rattraper. Ça risque de ne pas plaire, ça non.

Ryohei la vit, il recula instinctivement. Il se mit d'ailleurs en garde. Sa sœur refit surface à ce moment. Son côté mauvais avait pris le pas sur le reste. Encore une fois. Il respira à fond et s'occupa avec ces alliés de ça. Mais la dame les dépassait tous, sauf Tsuna et Mukuro qui s'aidèrent pour cette femme. Elle riait. Il put l'entendre. Il s'occupa de sa sœur avec ces cousins. Lucina passa un moment à retenir Kyoko. La rouquine ne fut pas en reste très longtemps. Elle jeta ses sauveurs et se mit aux côtés de la grande patronne. Cette dernière frotta affectueusement sa marionnette.

« Vous avez cru que je laisserai mon successeur se faire battre par une bande de gamins pyromanes ? Les sentinelles vous mettront aux fers, traîtres et mafieux.  
-Avez-vous seulement conscience que ce principe est aussi mauvais que la mafia.  
-Que tu dis, jeune roi.  
-Moi avec elle ? Désolé, mais...  
-Je sais, monsieur est gay, on a le moyen de changer ça.  
-C'est homophobe à l'extrême ! »

Ryohei vit le regard surpris de Mukuro, mais aussi un bref instant, une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard. Il détourna sa tête. Tentant de se mettre aux côtés autres. Kyoko et la dame les mirent à mal. Si bien qu'un écran de fumé les stoppât. Ils furent tirés par les scientifiques. Alarmés par leurs blessures. Ils les amenèrent à ce qui semblait une réplique de leur base dans le futur. Ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner Tsuna, mais aussi le boxeur. Il s'installa sur le sol. Ses mains cachant son visage. Il s'en voulut d'avoir abandonné sa jeune sœur ainsi, dans les mains de la patroinne des sentinelles. Mukuro conscient de son état d'esprit, profita pour s'approcher de Tsuna. Il sursauta en le voyant si proche.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure.  
-Pour un gamin qui n'est pas sentinelle, ton pouvoir me surprend toujours. Grâce à toi, on était à peu de la battre.  
-Mais, elle a Kyoko, la femme que j'ai aimée, si longtemps. Je ne peux la laisser comme ça. Tu me comprends. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. Elle mérite une vie heureuse loin de tout ça.  
-Tu la considères comme une petite sœur. Un peu comme Chrome pour moi. C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait habiter ailleurs, après être revenu.  
-Elle était si seule à l'époque. »

Ryohei poussa un soupir et s'endormit doucement. Ses blessures et son combat l'avaient épuisé. Il se fit soulever par Mukuro, ce dernier l'installa sur un lit de fortune. Le gardien du soleil avait besoin de ce repos. Le gardien de la brume embrassa sa joue et lui adressa un merci dans un soupir. Il regretta à cet instant que cet homme soit hétéro. Mais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre aurais son inclinaison.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Chiaki, Lucina et Parma

* * *

Ryohei se réveilla avec une couverture sur lui. Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Il lâcha un bâillement. Il marcha jusqu'à ce que ces pieds s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Tsuna en sortit et le serra entre ses bras sans un mot. Le boxeur le remercia intérieurement pour le geste en tant qu'ancien amoureux de sa sœur, il accepta le geste, il savait que pour lui, il serait toujours le grand frère qu'il adorait. Il prit d'un geste las la nourriture toute faite. Il mangea sans grande conviction. Il pensait encore et toujours à sa sœur. Dans les mains des sentinelles. Lucina se mit à ses côtés et tapota son épaule.

« On la récupérera.  
-J'ai envie de la sauver, maintenant...  
-Nous en sommes conscient, Ryohei.  
-Mukuro ? Tu le rassures, moi qui te croyais sans cœur.  
-Je suis presque vexé de tes paroles. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour.  
-J'espère que...  
-Que quoi ? »

Ryohei se cacha les joues rougies par ses sentiments un peu confus. Ce qui n'échappa au gardien de la brume qui tenta de l'embêter. Ce qui les dérida un peu avant qu'ils se mirent en route pour se battre. Tsuna n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de son fidèle gardien de la tempête armé jusqu'aux dents, de son gardien de la pluie souriant comme jamais. Tu le rassures, moi qui te croyais sans cœur. D'un commun accord. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'occupèrent des hommes de l'extérieur. Laissant Tsuna, Ryohi, Chiaki, Lucina et Mukuro rentrer seul. Bien entendu, Irie, Spanner et Byakuran dirigeait les troupes grâce à des communicateurs performants et agréable au regard.

Le groupe progressa, combattant de temps à autre contres les sentinelles un peu courageuse pour se mesurer à eux. Tsuna les laissa sur le carreau, sans l'aide de Mukuro, même si ce dernier garda un œil sur lui. Il voulait toujours ce corps extraordinaire, tellement de capacités et de force enfuie dans un être si petit. La chef accompagné de Kyoko s'avança. Cette dernière portait un costard blanc, presque identique à celui de Parma. Un combat s'apprêta à débuter, c'est sans compter sur la fourberie de la demoiselle. Il tomba sur le sol quand il la vit, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules.

« Surpris ?  
-Comment ?  
-Elle avait capacité pour devenir sentinelle, elle aussi. Je sais que tu as un faible pour cette demoiselle et dans le futur ce faible sera des plus réciproque. J'ai vu ça dans la mémoire de ta chère sœur...  
-Vous ne pouviez pas... »

Abbattu, il se laissa frapper par Hana qui s'en donna à cœur joie de massacrer un singe, ne voyant qu'il s'agissait là du frère de sa meilleure amie. Chiaki, tenta de l'aider. Alors que Tsuna et Mukuro tentèrent avec l'aide de Lucina de battre le duo de sentinelles. L'un plus rusé que l'autre. La cousine de la rouquine tenta de raisonner cette dernière. Elle n'entendit rien, mais elle vit le sang qui s'écoula de la tête du sportif qui à force d'être frappé, était blessé. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent et elle protégea son aîné par réflexe. Retrouvant un semblant de conscience.

« Kyoko ?  
-Arrête Hana. Je t'en supplie.  
-C'est toi qui voulais les abattre, traîtresse. »

Ryohei ne vit pas le geste de sa promise, il vit seulement le sang, celui de sa sœur. Il activa ses flammes et la soigna, Chiaki s'occupa de la demoiselle en un seul geste.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ryohei se crispa, il était en train de perdre contre la vie. Pas sa sœur, depuis que leurs parents étaient plus de ce monde, il n'avait plus qu'elle. Et sa promesse de ne pas se battre inutilement. Il se concentra, afin d'augmenter le flux de flamme, bientôt aidé par las pouvoirs de sentinelles, mais seul le liquide chaud et poisseux semblait réchauffer ce corps. Il retint ses larmes, maudissant celle qu'il avait aimée. Il voulut hurler, il se retint, pour la soigner. Sa cadette était entre la vie et la mort. Il posa un regard sur la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns, qui elle pleurait, elle voulait sortir de cette situation. Tsuna et Mukuro étaient épuisés, mais se battaient toujours.

Le boxeur vit Lucina à ses côtés, il croisa ses yeux argentés. Comme les siens. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille, non pas qu'elle perde du sang. Malheureusement, le pouvoir d'Hana était comme le point Zéro de Tsuna, presque aucune flamme l'atteignait et avec l'aide de sa cousine, Il retrouva l'espoir. Il posa un regard sur le duo combattant la chef des sentinelles. Quand des chaînes s'enroulèrent sur elle. Le gardien du soleil sera sa sœur, reconnaissant l'arme des Vendicaires. Il protegait sa jeune sœur de leur courroux. Ce qu'il réussit, non sans un regard dans sa direction. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Les hommes vêtus de longues capes s'en allèrent avec Parma qui hurlait comme pas possible. Elle s'agita, augmentant le nombre de chaîne sur elle. Jusqu'à parvenir à la faire taire et presque l'immobiliser. Il se sentit faible. Chiaki, l'aidait à présent.

« Je dois la sauver pas ma sœur, jamais je pourrai pardonner à cette horrible femme.  
-La prison n'est pas une passoire, te souviens-tu de la difficulté que j'ai eu à en sortir et elle n'as pas tous mes contacts, ni l'aide des arcobalenos. Sans le tuteur de Tsunayoshi, je serai toujours dans cette cage de verre, enchaîné. N'en veux pas trop à ta promise... »

Il posa un regard sur cette dernière, un côté de lui était toujours épris, mais l'autre lui en voulu. Il pleura, craquant, sentant la chaleur de sa sœur diminuer. Il demanda à bouddha de l'aider. Il obtint qu'un écoulement de sang, maintenant tari. Il vit que ses cousins avaient appelé les secours. Il le tint contre lui. Épuisant jusqu'à l'infime partie de flamme qu'il lui resta. Ce qui le conduisit à perdre sa conscience.

Ryohei fut emmené en même temps que sa jeune sœur, dont le cas occupa une dizaine de spécialistes, dont Lussuria. Il profita de l'inconscience du boxeur pour lui voiler un baiser, chose qui fut punie par Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume s'occupe de Tsuna, bien plus arrangé que lui après cette intervention. Ces moments les rapprochèrent progressivement. Bien entendu, le reste des gardiens avait encore failli le faire quitter précipitamment de l'hôpital encore plus blessé. Il lâcha un soupir. Le jeune parrain vit le visage crispé de Ryohei. Il mordit ses lèvres, ne sachant pas comment il verrai la chose.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : La fin est là, dans ma tête. Car j'aimerai éclaircir des choses dans le prochain chapitre. En partie de relation Hana et Ryohei. Disons que ça sera comme un long prologue, car il sera peut-être plus long.

* * *

Ryohei ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit sa tête si lourde qu'il se contenta d'observer le plafond. Il vit le regard inquiet de Tsuna. Il souleva un sourcil. Il voulut parler, mais fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Il sentit et vit un Lussuria bien inquiet et aussi très aimant. Il le poussa gentillement, pensant à Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume n'était plus qu'une psychopathe pour lui. Il poussa et la prise se desserra de lui. Il sentit la main du jeune homme sur son épaule. Il l'observa. Tellement de peur dans son regard. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. En même temps, normalement, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Là, il sut que la situation avait changé. Définitivement. Il serra les dents, attendant que l'on lâche le morceau. Il entendit distinctement la respiration que s'accordait le jeune parrain.

« Ta sœur ne se réveille pas, grand frère. Si elle se réveille un jour, elle risque de ne plus marcher de toute sa vie. Lussuria nous a évité le pire, mais elle retrouvera jamais ses jambes. Hana nous as aidés. Elle ne se pardonne pas, alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute... Grand frère...  
-Tsuna, merci de ton aide, à toi et les autres. J'ai besoin d'un moment seul... Tu me le permets ? »

Ryohei le vit sourire de compassion qu'avait le jeune homme. Il partit donc, laissant le boxeur seul. Il pleura, hurla à s'en casser la voix. Il se détestait, sa faiblesse de ne pas avoir attaqué celle dont le futur semblait les lier. Comment il pourrait faire ? Après tous ces événements, sa sœur avait une chance, aussi maigre, soit-elle de s'en sortir. Il ferait tout pour elle. Sa seule famille. Après tous ces événements, sa sœur avait une chance, aussi maigre, soit-elle de s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la présence d'une personne, un docteur, sûrement. Alerté par ses cris, il avait accouru.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux pour votre sœur, Monsieur Sasagawa. Vos cousins ainsi qu'une amie l'aide en ce moment.  
-Faites qu'elle se réveille Docteur, sans elle, sans sœur ma vie aura moins de saveur a qui je pourrai montrer que mes rêves se réaliseront.  
-J'ai bon espoir, jeune homme. Elle s'en sortira. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin. »

Ryohei tenta de calmer son cœur, comme lui avait appris Collonello. Il respira à fond, s'imaginant un soleil clément et le sourire de sa chère sœur. Il arriva à s'endormir, non sans une certaine agitation.

Il se réveilla et vit sa sœur à ses côtés, réveillée, mais incapable de parler ou de se lever pour serre son frère. Elle lui sourit. Il ravala ses larmes, se retenant lui aussi de lui sauter dans les bras. La seule qui s'inquiétait pour lui à une époque. Il tendit la main, avec le peu de force qu'il possédait. Il garda son sourire. Mukuro, Tsuna, Lucina et Chiaki laissèrent les deux tranquilles. Le gardien de la brume sourit en sentant une main le serrer. Il fut surpris de voir Tsuna le propriétaire de cette dernière. Cette pensée réchauffa son cœur. Il espéra, un peu vainement que cette histoire se finissent bien.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Voilà la fin, youpie, à la prochaine.

* * *

Ryohei sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours après le réveil de sa chère sœur, il rendit visite si souvent qu'on lui obligea à rester chez lui. Cette maison était si vide sans elle. Qui plus est, qui payerai les travaux de transformation pour que Kyoko puisse avoir un semblant indépendance. C'est à ce moment que la sonnette se fit entendre. Il sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit à sa cousine, accompagnée de Hana. Ils les firent rentrer en posant un dernier regard mauvais à celle qu'il avait aimé. Celle qui au fond. Il ne put détester. Il sortit les tasses et fit du café, de façon assez extrême. Il était toujours le même. Et son besoin de se défouler se fit sur les pauvres sachets de thé. C'est couvert de feuilles séchées que le sol laissa planer une agréable odeur ce qui calma quelque peu le boxeur. Il servit la boisson aux demoiselles qui ne firent aucune remarque sur le sol maculé de feuilles de thé presque en poudre. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

« Bon, Lucina que veut-tu ?  
-Hana a une requête concernant ta sœur, mais aussi rétablissement futur, cette demoiselle veut être à ses côtés.  
-Je vois, elle sait que...  
-C'est elle qui a fait ça ? Oui, mille fois oui. Cousin, s'il te plaît laisse-lui cette chance.  
-Elle me l'aurait donné elle.  
-Peut-être, sache que moi ou Chiaki sera là pour veiller si c'est que tu crains.  
-Merci. Donc, j'accepte. Bois ce thé maintenant. »

Ryohei entendit la demoiselle s'étaler en excuses. Ses joues prenant une teinte de rouge. Il sourit en voyant que ça n'avait pas changé. Il laissa les deux femmes discuter de leurs projets pour sa jeune sœur avec un sourire son visage. Leur but, qu'elle se sente toujours désirée, utile et belle. Il ne supporta pas plus de commérage. Il sortit faire un tour. Il se mit à courir, d'abord doucement, puis rapidement, mettant tout ce dont il était possible de mettre dans une course. Il cria des injures que peu de personnes pourraient lui reprocher. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Tsuna, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hibari et ses hommes s'en aller, avec les autres Sentinelles. Il frissonna quand il croisa le regard d'acier du jeune homme. Il entra dans la maison, il vit Mukuro sortant d'une caisse en bois. Il rit et se moqua du manque d'intuition de son ennemi juré. Tsuna les vit, il gratta son crâne. Il sourit, il frotta les cheveux de son ami et frère de cœur. Il sut à ce moment ce qui se tramait entre les deux hommes.

« Tu lui fais du mal, je t'explose les jambes, les bras et tes bijoux de famille, Mukuro.  
-Oya Oya, Sasagaxwa sort les crocs.  
-Ne t'en fait pas grand frère. Je saurai quoi faire. Et Kyoko ?  
-Elle sort dans un mois, ça sera long, surtout si Hana et Lucina discuttent des activités de filles dans mon salon, mais ça me rassure un peu. J'espère qu'elle se trouvera un homme l'acceptant avec ses roues... »

Un silence occupa la pièce, interrompu par un cri de Ryohei qui les fit rire tous les trois... Cette action était faite pour ça. Le boxeur retourna chez lui, il retrouva sa cousine seule, Hana était rentrée. Il vit le sourire de cette dernière. Elle tapota son épaule gauche.

« Tu as toujours tes chances, pardonne-lui, elle te pardonnera d'être parfois un crétin. »

Ryohei voulut rouspéter, mais Lucina partait déjà. Laissant le garçon seul. Il rangea comme il le put la maison. Il appela Irie et Spanner pour étudier comment il devrait modifier sa maison pour qu'une chaise roulante puisse y voyager sans soucis.

Les semaines qui suivirent, entre le retour de Kyoko, équipé de son siège roulant et les travaux de la maison de leurs parents. Ryohey n'eut pas une seule minute à lui. À consacrer à sa future amoureuse. Qui pourtant venait autant que possible. Sa sœur voyant sa venue comme une chose normale. Comme si elle n'était pas plantée dans ce siège. Elle voulut même se lever à un moment, sans grand succès. Ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter le trio. Car Lucina vint plus souvent que Chiaki. Comme lui, il ne devait qu'apprécier les discussions de femmes. Il souffla doucement, s'occupant toujours de sa cadette.

Ce n'est qu'après trois mois intenses, qu'il se posa et fit ses tours du quartier en courant ce qui eut parfois le don de le surprendre, c'était la présence de la jeune fille sur son chemin. C'est ainsi que chaque fois qu'elle vint, il l'accompagna. Suivit de près par un de ses cousins. Les moments étaient souvent emplis d'angoisse au départ, mais plus les jours passèrent, plus apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille après un que l'accident qui cloua sa sœur dans ce siège qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Tous les deux avaient la même priorité, Kyoko.


End file.
